Dead End
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Severus tries to convince Lily she doesn't belong with James but fails miserably. All he ends up doing is forcing their friendship into a dead end. Warning: Sexual References,(No sexual acts take place in the story but can be seen as insinuated which implies rape.)


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

[Name] Crissie

[House] Ravenclaw

[Prompt(s)] Beauty Task 9: Write about trying to make something last/stay

[Submitted For]

**Monthly:**

Assorted Appreciation:

Klaus Flouride - Dead End

Disney Challenge: Mulan

Mushu - Write about someone making a mistake

Trope of The Month:

Trope: Mistaken Identity May, Trait: Jealous

James: (character) James Potter, (dialogue) "I'm not staying in there!", (object) glasses

Showtime: Too Late to Turn Back: (dialogue) "You've got every right to be mad."

Amber's Attic:

"I think maybe you're the only person who really knows who I am and still likes me."

Liza's Lyrics:

Westlife - Flying Without Wings - "You've got to fight for every dream"

Angel's Arcade:

Varric: (setting) pub at night, (object) open shirt, (dialogue) "Once more I am falsely accused of whatever it is that I am accused of. Falsely."

Lo's Lowdown:

Plot point: losing someone you love/a best friend

Bex's Basement:

[Dialogue] "Go on then, run. It's what you do best."

Film Festival:

[Plot] A break-up

**Yearly:**

365 Words: 187- [Word] Flirt

1000 Prompts: 122. Plot Point: Secret identity / having to hide true identity

Herbology:

[Dialogue] "I want to give you a piece of my mind,"

[Item] Guitar

[Plot] Someone scared of being alone

Pairing: James/Lily Severus/Lily

**Word Count: **1278

**Warning: **Sexual references

_**Dead End**_

James was taking Lily out clubbing over the spring holiday. James was wearing a blue button-up shirt, the first few buttons undone. Lily and James had been dancing and having a nice time when he told her he needed to go to the restroom.

Lily got herself a drink and sat by the bar, waiting for James to return from the bathroom. James returned and the couple went back to enjoying the night on the dancefloor. The night progressed smoothly—except for a few odd bathroom breaks—and wanting to end the night in a special way. She invited James home with her. Instead of agreeing immediately like he usually did, he hesitated.

"Uhm, Lily, I can explain," James said.

"Go on then, I'm waiting," Lily responded sternly.

"Of course I would love to go home with you," he said, changing his mind.

"Well then, that's better," Lily said with a smile, and the two of them Apparated to her house.

The night didn't quite go as expected, James had left early. He claimed he wasn't feeling well, maybe the booze was hitting him harder than he anticipated. He didn't even kiss her, exclaiming that he "might be getting a cold sore". Just as James left, there was a knock on her door, and she went to open it. The person on the other side was knocking vigorously.

"Hold on, I am coming," Lily said at the impatient knocking. When she opened the door, in fell James, his shirt was open, and his glasses were cracked.

"What on earth happened to you?" Lily said.

"I got mugged in the club," James said breathlessly.

"Oh come on, stop messing around, you just left," Lily insisted.

"Well, let me ask you this then, was I acting strangely?" James asked.

"What are you on about? No, you were acting the same as always," Lily said.

"Did we sleep together?" James asked.

"No, are you serious right now? I want to give you a piece of my mind," Lily said, suddenly furious. "You told me you think you caught a bug and refused to kiss me, now your asking if we slept together?"

"Once more I am falsely accused of whatever it is that I am accused of. Falsely," James responded.

"Did you seriously have that much to drink?"

"It wasn't me, Lily," James tried to reason with her, but it was already too late.

"Oh forget it, we're _over_, this time for good," Lily responded.

James turned to leave, wanting to wait until she was calm enough to listen to him, and how he had been tricked, and someone had used Polyjuice Potion to get close to his woman and try to break them up. He would not just let this go.

"Go on then, run. It's what you do best," Lily bit at him when he opened the door to leave, slamming it behind him.

The next morning when she heard a knock on her door. "Go away, James," she screamed at the closed door.

"It's Severus," a voice responded.

Lily walked to the door, opening to find Severus dressed up and holding a guitar.

"What's this?" Lily asked, but motioned for him to come inside her apartment. He started to serenade her with the guitar, but she stopped him almost instantly.

"I know you and James aren't together anymore. I know you need to fight for every dream," Severus said.

"Hang on, how do you know we broke up?" Lily asked, James's strange behaviour was starting to make a little bit more sense now. Maybe she needed to start listening before she assumed what happened.

"I think maybe you're the only person who really knows who I am and still likes me," Severus said softly. "Lily, be mine."

Lily shook her head in dismay. "No, Severus, what did you do?"

"You have every right to be mad," Severus started slowly, holding his hands up in surrender, guitar forgotten. "I found out about your date at the club, and all I did was sneak inside the bathroom and locked him inside, using Polyjuice potion to change into James to convince you to leave him, but I ended up just loving every minute I got to spend with you."

Lily's face went red—the same fiery red as her long hair—and she slowly moved to pick up the guitar on the floor, pointing to the door without a word. He backed away towards the door, when they got outside, Severus once again tried to plead with her in desperation. That was the last straw, Lily went off screaming like a banshee.

"How _dare_ you impersonate the man I love out of spite and jealousy?" Without having a release for her temper, she flung the expensive guitar against the sidewalk—smashing it to pieces. The road in front of the house had pieces of wood and string flying.

"Lily, please," he begged, "I can't lose you."

"You already did, you forced our friendship into this dead end, this is all your fault. I will never be able to forgive you for pretending to be James, I never would have told you anything I told you last night," Lily's temper was cooling down fast, and she turned to walk into her apartment and slam the door.

Then James showed up, surveying the wreckage that his Lily had caused. He had hoped she had time to calm down, and that she would be able to listen to him and believe his explanation. He saw pieces of guitar on the sidewalk, in the road, and a broken Severus sobbing.

"Oh damn," he muttered, walking up to the apartment.

He was carrying a bouquet of white lilies and a sombre expression. She was the love of his life- and he wouldn't just let her go without trying everything to make it right. Instead of knocking on the door, he went to the living room window and peered inside, finding a sobbing Lily on the other side, watching Severus now bending over and picking up the shattered pieces of the guitar.

Lily smiled through the tears, wiping them from her face and unbolting the door, letting James inside.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong," Lily said before James took her into his arms and just held her tight.

"Can I have that in writing?" James teased, getting a smack to his arm in response.

"Do I need to be jealous that Snape is outside?" he continued.

"In the state he is in, I would stop teasing if I were you," she threatened without heat.

"You really are such a _flirt _aren't you my darling?" James said, kissing her neck and making her giggle despite her tears.

After Lily calmed down enough, James said to her that he would go and take Snape home. He was attracting attention in the street. James saw the state he was in, and as much as he had despised him, he had grown up and matured enough to realise this was done in a desperate attempt to get closer to Lily, and there was no real harm done except for her sharing secrets with him.

"I'm not staying in there!" she responded indignantly, pointing at the house as he was walking out the front door.

"Darling, I will be right back, I know he hurt us, but he is your friend," James said nobly.

"Not anymore," she muttered softly.

"I won't do anything to him. Do you trust me?" she nodded reluctantly. She was starting to realise that James had her best interests at heart, and once she got over the bitter betrayal, she would want to know that Severus—her childhood best friend—would at least be okay.


End file.
